Halo  Survive
by Kanji Okami
Summary: Join the survivors of the UNSC Goliath as they fight on a planet of unknown origin after being shot down by the covenant in a surprise attack.


Halo - Survive by ~Kanji-Okami

Chapter 1: Welcome aboard.

It was a day like any other, i was a UNSC marine and i was onboard the UNSC Goliath when it happened...

I woke, washed and dressed before heading to the firing range for my morning practice. Afterwords i went down to the messhall. I was a pretty well liked person which was good since my belief is to make friends, after all at some point your life could be in their hands.I go by the service tag "Kanji" im not currently at liberty to release my real name. ONI Rules prohibit me...Well as usual i was sitting around and talking with the other marines. We where disscussing what we saw at our last refueling. Turns out we also picked up some more marines from the acadamey there. Well while i was talking i saw out the corner of my eye a marine eating alone, i excused myself from my seat and walked over to him...

Kanji: Hey there, you one of the new guys?  
>Seki: Yeah, just got here so im still fitting in. Im Seki, you?<br>Kanji: Oh sorry, im Kanji, welcome aboard the Goliath!  
>Seki: Thanks for the welcoming, you wanna sit down?<br>Kanji: Thanks, So what was the acadamy like?  
>Seki: Tough, but its worth it in the long run.<br>N/A: Hello, you mind if i take a seat?  
>Seki: Oh hey Omni, i was wondering where you where.<br>Omni: Heh, yeah i kinda got lost...  
>Kanji: Dont worry, the ship is pretty overwhelming.<br>Omni: Yep, to be expected of the third largest transport ship in the UNSC fleet.  
>Kanji: You seem to be pretty educated on ships, you take a piloting class back in the acadamy?<br>Omni: yep in the top 3 of my class.  
>Kanji: Impressive, ya know i took basic piloting during my time. but i eventualy got caught up in enginiring, i also dable in exspolsives.<br>Omni: Nice, think you could show me some time?  
>Kanji:Sure! OH! Seki, completely left you out of the conversation! What did you learn in the acadamy?<br>Seki: Heh, i specialized in sniping and close quarters. im adept at stealth, recon and infiltration.  
>Kanji: Thats pretty impresive, Mind showing me a demonstration? id like to compare your abillitis with my latest invention.<br>Seki: Onboard the ship?  
>Omni: Sure, this ship has the same tech like at the acadamy.<br>Seki: Oh, the virtu chambers?  
>Kanji: Yep! i hit there every morning before breakfast.<br>Seki: Sure then.

So the three finish up their meals and head to the firing range. The range being no bigger than a broom closet. Once the simulation is started the room expands to the size of a large open field the seems to go on forever.

Kanji: You ready then?  
>Seki: Yep, pull when ready.<br>Kanji: Alright! *Launches target from 12 miles away, boom, Seki shatters the target in a single shot* Impressive. now with that data i can test out my new uplink scope.  
>Seki: Uplink scope?<br>Kanji: Yeah, it emulates the same set-up as the SPARTANS, The scope links up to your helmet and displays on your M-Visor. Then with the micro computer ajusts your aim for an optimal shot.  
>Seki: Sounds complicated.<br>Kanji: Its not, its all automatic, you can even disable the assist so all you have is a scope thats a bit more comfortable.  
>Seki: Interesting, mind if i try that?<br>Kanji: Go for it, here...this goes here and this goooooes here! Try it out. *Seki fires*  
>Seki: Hmm pretty good, could you make me one?<br>Kanji: Just keep that one, think of it as a welcoming Present.  
>Seki: Thanks.<br>Omni: Thats an impresive little device, howd you make it onboard the ship?  
>Kanji: Dont tell no one but uh...you know the little sweeper machine that cleans the rooms?<br>Omni: ...you didnt...  
>Kanji: *ahem* A mans gotta do what a mans gotta do...also i took parts from a Pelican in the bay that was under repairs...<br>Omni: And no one caught you?  
>Kanji: Nope, but i later replaced some of the parts, even the sweeper...even thogh it only sweeps in circles now...<br>Omni: And howd you manage that?  
>Kanji: I bought some parts when we docked...<br>Omni: Nice...

Suddenly the loud speaker comes on "Attention, an annamoly is coming out of slipspace, every one report to your positions. we wont be taking any chances"

Seki: We better ge- *Suddenly a huge impact hits the ship shaking it through and through* What the?

Again the voice on the loud speaker sounds: "Attention, we are under attack, the annamoly was an enemy ship. Its the Covenant, i repeat we are under attack by the Covenant!

End chapter 1


End file.
